User talk:Indefinitesilence
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Indefinitesilence/New (but used to) the wiki, a few things... page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content, or something that you wrote instead of found on the Internet), be sure to tag it with the OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Fatal Disease (talk) 03:05, February 8, 2014 (UTC) hello hello! Just wanted to let you know that I finally cleared my queue of projects, and your pasta is finally gonna be my next vid, Sorry it took so long to get to work on it mate! Saogamers (talk) 00:41, March 9, 2014 (UTC)Sao Gamers Hi liked hanging man hill really good. TehNoodleCakes (talk) 16:16, March 28, 2014 (UTC)TehNoodleCakes It is done. I COULDN'T DO IT THESTORY'STOOGOOD TOOGOOD 2GOOD4ME- Well, you're a good writer. That was the second-best CP I've read here. I placed my humble opinions on your WIP. Don't get too mad at me....please? How does review? That actually came out of your childhood? I DIDNT NO. Holy crap man, must've been pretty bad for you. I regret EVERYTHING. Maybe I'm not such a thorough reader if I missed that little detail... I'm sorry, the true stories are always the creepiest. For me, anyway. But wow. You're pretty awesome yourself, you know? To remember such vivid details about a time takes some serious mental capacity. And thanks for your output. -Snydrex Snydrex (talk) 21:16, March 31, 2014 (UTC) How does- whhhuuuuuttttt? Oh. Well, now I just feel like drinking Kool-aid. It feels like a great weight has been lifted off my shoulders and eaten by my brother, who thought it was pizza. Peace. EDIT: It's cool. Nothing was ruined here. You're still an amazing writer. I'm still a critic. So we both win creepypasta. Ooh, a cookie. Snydrex (talk) 04:06, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Congrats! Yo, congratulations on having your first pasta become PotM! I thoroughly enjoyed reading it, and it definitely deserved to win. Novafan365, master of scrap (talk) 02:35, April 1, 2014 (UTC) My reaction. You're......THAT OLD!!!!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? ...cool. Your stories are great. That's all that matters to me. If you were Nicholas Cage in disguise, or an alien or something, then it still wouldn't be that suprising. I still enjoy your schtuff. Keep up the good writing! (I've learned not to believe everything I hear on the internet, so I tend to take things with a grain of salt. Mostly. totally not taking your elements of a story seriously proved that, amirite? amirite? ...right? But if you really are that old, well....then that's kind of impressive, actually. You have good insight for your age. But if you're just screwing with me, you are sad, good sir. And I wish you a merry birthday.) Well, you have some balls. Then you have some good insight. For your age. Which is impressive. Keep up the good writing. What rules did i violate in "The Pursuit of Benjamin"? Hello! Being genderfluid is when you don't consider yourself either gender. ^^ HandsomeJackass (talk) 02:32, April 6, 2014 (UTC)HandsomeJackass Dun beh mayd aht meh. I read your story, and just so you know, I treated it a tad more seriously for the sake of refinement. But it's done, and still good. My scores are the same style at least. :) Snydrex (talk) 16:41, April 6, 2014 (UTC) WHY?????The Phoenix Blade (talk) 23:28, April 6, 2014 (UTC)The Phoenix Blade A Message from the Man to See (haha, I like that!) Poking around is one of the things talk pages are for, my indefinitely silent friend ;D Heehee, yeah, I've done a few narrations of others' work - there are a lot of GREAT stories here that not many people know about! So, when I stumble on said material, I talk with the authors, and when they give the green light, I go at it :) Here's the channel I use: www.youtube.com/MARSH0L0MEW As for liking attention...I agree! Who doesn't like recognition?? Haha! And sure, I'd be honored to read a PotM! Haven't done one of those yet, so it'll be fun! I will say, though, it may take me a few days, due to my minimized free time (Radioshack employment. Blech!). So, if you can be patient with me, you can rest assured I won't let you down, and I'll have a narration put together for you before the month is out ;) Darkness falls. The hour is Midnite. The Marshall comes. Speak, minion! 05:14, April 8, 2014 (UTC) I know what you mean, dude It's ridiculous how quick some people are, to judge others. Who cares how old someone is when they have the same hobbies and/or passions as you have? And your philosophy about how we see others as just a program instead of a human being...that's kinda freaky, when you think about it. And it's so true! You should write a theory pasta about that! Haha Yeah, I've been hearing a lot of people asking if the store I work at will be closing. Every time I hear that brought up, I get this sinking feeling in my gut, telling me to get the hell out. But I can't do that yet; I just started! Yet, that feeling is ALWAYS there. So, I've been looking at possible backup plans, and if things go alright with one in particular, I'll be able to relax. I currently have the possibility of having a pedicab position in Downtown SD, so...yeah, fingers crossed! But yeah, no worries! I got your story bookmarked, so once I have some free time, I'll get started. High school, ay? This your first year? Regardless, I wish you luck, dude; hopefully, you won't be buried from head to toes with homework. Lol! Darkness falls. The hour is Midnite. The Marshall comes. Speak, minion! 19:25, April 8, 2014 (UTC) hi Aquaspartan359 (talk) 04:17, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Alrighty The deed is done. It's funny that you say that, I actually do have disproportionately large hands. Noothgrush (talk) 17:02, April 11, 2014 (UTC) Re: It was my pleasure, I really appreciate you taking that in stride and being as entertaining as you are. I actually already left a comment on Hanging Man Hill, granted it's a reply to a comment left by Snydrex (I think is his name), but I really enjoyed it. I agreed withy Snydrex's review of it and reinforced his opinion of the things that need to be changed. Noothgrush (talk) 22:28, April 11, 2014 (UTC)